The Halloween Fox Lady
by EderNimrais
Summary: Drinking tea and reading a good book, Ladius is enjoying Halloween by himself, will it stay this way or will a certain person in the company come and both ruin and excite his night. Happy Early Halloween present from me to you!


Ladius sat in his room drinking a cup of tea while ready a book about the different stages of relationships. Despite the fact he had no reason to read it, it was the only book that he hasn't read that the group bought a while ago so why not. Outside, children ran around in costumes ranging from ghosts to pumpkins. Ladius never had participated do to his training taking priority but he couldn't go outside to train because little kids would wonder what he is doing and it put them at risk of getting hurt. Either way, he was surprisingly enjoying the book he was reading but his attention was diverted when he thought he saw something outside of his window. He opened the window and looked outside to see if anything was on the walls but could not see much do to the full moons- Ladius's face paled seeing the moon, it was a full moon and he knew what that meant for himself especially. He put his red armor on and grabbed his sword as he made his way out of the room, locking it in the process. He made his way out of the building, bypassing the bar where a couple of his friends were having a drink.

"**Please Gods, let **_**her**_** be off in a field tonight and not after me."** Ladius did a silent prayer as he made his way into the night but the more he walked, the more a presence fell onto him. Not standing it any longer, he turned around and saw the hunter crawling in his direction.

"Sherufanir, what on earth are you doing?" He called out the fox lady who as obviously stacking him like a predator would a prey.

"What do you think Ladius dear, I'm coming for you, all of you…" She gave a smile that sent a chill down the spirit vessels spine as she crawled up his front body like a worm would. Ladius took a step back and Sherufanir feel to the drop. "Ow, do you have to be so rough on me; I am a female after all."

"**Ya, a female who is going to either be forcing me to rape or get raped by" **Ladius knew he was screw, he had once tried to outrun the woman but it ended horribly so that was out, he could overpower he because of the moon… Ladius turned his view to the left and knew what to do. He dashed to his left to go into a room of mirror, with her in hot pursuit. The plan, however great it seemed to be in his mind has backfired horribly for the man as he was lost in a hall of mirrors with chuckle of a female fox echoing the place. In any other situation, he would mind but with the seriousness of the situation, it was bad.

"Sherufanir, we can talk about this over a drink right?" Ladius asked hoping to talk his way out of this mess. Laughter was the response.

"Of course, as long as I am the one taking charge." His question was taken the completely wrong way, her mind was taken over by the animal inside of her and it was just playing with her prey. Ladius decided the game needed to end and smashed his through the glass panels until he had fresh air going through his longs. He then made a dash for the inn and run up the stairs and went to his door but forgot he locked himself out.

"Ladius… come here, let play a game…" Her voice came from the step her flew up as he continued to run up more and more and more stairs until he reach the roof of the building. He was able to stop himself from falling off the top and gave a breath of relief. It quickly disappeared as a he realized he was trapped with a force that could defeat him and a pitfall. "Thank you for the exercise, now..." She slowly made her way to him as he started think of _any_ way out of this situation other than being a sex slave for the night. Then it hit the man.

"Alright, you win Sherufanir." His response caught her off guard but she didn't complain. Ladius opened up his arms as the neocolom jumped into him but Ladius ducked and nailed her behind the neck knocking her out. "Thank you Gods…" he said picking up the dead weight. Despite the trouble she had caused him, he enjoyed the exercise she gave him. As he started climbing down the stairs, she began to moan from waking up and the pain he did. Moving faster, he found his key and unlocked the door and entered as he layed the very develop lady on his bed. Ladius closed the curtains and made sure that the moon could not be seen in the room. As he finished covering up the outside world, Sherufanir began to come back into being.

"Ugh… what happened…" The fox woman questioned as she saw Ladius walking over to a chair next to her. "Why, is this your way of admitting you love dear?" She said seemingly returned to her controllable flirtatious self.

"Sorry Sherufanir, but I can't let you leave until the night is over." Ladius said grabbing a bowl of candy corn. "Want a piece?"

"Oh you're too sweet Ladius. She said in which made him chuckle at the joke but she _accidentally_ dropped the piece of candy in between her breasts. "Ladius dear, could you get that for me sweetie?" The sweet related jokes continued as the spirit vessel saw what she was trying to do, although he would rather have this then dealing with a stalking fox.

"You know Sherufanir, I need to ask you something important." Ladius said as the female removed the candy and eat it. "Do you remember when you asked me to run away with you?"

"Yes, and the offer still stands."

"Well, I don't want to do that, however…" Ladius moved his and on top of hers which made her smile, she knew what was coming next. "Would you like to be there for me until the ends of time?"

"Oh Ladius, you are such a silly boy to ask such a serious question, of course."

"On one condition."

"And that is honey?"

"You stop stalking me during the full-" His voice was stopped with a breeze hitting his back, he forgot to close the window he used to check the outside for which meant the blinds were open. Ladius quickly turned and the full moon shined on the two. "Oh no…" Is all he said and two arms hooked him underneath his arms in a hold he couldn't break.

"Hehehe, since you admit it, I think it's time to earn you place by my side Ladius..." Her seductive voice confirmed his fears, he wasn't getting away unharmed tonight.

"Gods help me…"

* * *

**Author's Notes - **Originally, this was going to be posted on Halloween but I felt it was just too good to wait for so early Happy Halloween present from me for the archive. Soon, we will reach 50 stories and then the site will know the glory of AGAREST!

...

Was that good enough Winfield?

Winfield - Close enough.


End file.
